1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-damping bushing, and more particularly to a vibration-damping bushing which is suitable to retain a suspension arm of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 9 illustrates a conventional vibration-damping bushing which includes an outer cylinder 10 secured to a frame of a vehicle, an inner cylinder 12 coaxially disposed within the outer cylinder 10, and a cylindrical vibration-damping rubber body 14 press-fitted between the outer cylinder 10 and the inner cylinder 12. One end of a suspension arm S of a vehicle is coaxially connected to the inner cylinder 12.
The vibration-damping rubber body 14 is required to be rigid in a direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the suspension arm S to effect good stability and controllability of the vehicle. In addition, the body 14 is also required to have sufficiently small spring characteristics in the axial direction of the suspension arm S for improving the cushioning properties of the vehicle.
However, with the above-described conventional vibration-damping bushing, if the spring constant of the vibration-damping rubber body 14 is increased in order to effect good stability and controllability, the cushioning properties will be decreased. Thus, conventionally, it has been impossible to realize good stability and controllability of the vehicle as well as good cushioning properties thereof.